monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Moga Liberty Chronicles 14:The Northern Mountains
We watched around us as the ground lit up and a piece of earth was beginning to levitiate. It had water powering it upwards, and fire coming from around it. As we approached the surface, the forces improves and we were launched on to land, finally. We turned to the mountain range ahead. I looked at it and realized; the place was almost barren in a narrow trail to the right of our position. I transformed into a Barroth, and let them all climb on me. Blazescale, however, chose to fly ahead and scout the area to me. The ground was rocky and hard, but I endured. We hadn't encountered any creatures yet, so we were lucky on that token. But on an opposite side, we were growing tired and the sky was darkening. As we walked on, we approached a small wooden cabin that had been abandoned. We decided to sleep there for the night. The cabin was very different on the inside. Small noises echoed and could be heard; it was a terrifying place. We chose a room, apparently a living room, and stayed there for the night. Blankets were found around an old couch left deserted with the house; they were old, but surprisingly, had no mold nor tattered places found on them. We eventually laid down and went to sleep, restlessly. Around 2:00 AM, We heard loud noises of something falling and walking. We began to hear moans and groans from the lower areas. We woke up and took out our weapons; the doors slammed shut with iron gates. The creatures walked up the staircase and we looked around, terrified. The creatures screamed and howled at usl, leaping in lust towards our figures. We viciously chopped at them and they began to flinch and decrease in number; we responded with increasing our attacks. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Ala-Kurai looked slowly at the gem which was once Anobon. She picked it up with her black armored hands and caressed it. She placed it in a blade and stabbed it in the ground; in a black flash of light, the blade grew to Anobon, al beit a weaker and angrier version. "Do not fail me now, Anobon Kurai. We share black blood. You have failed your kind once now; you get once more, this time, before I myself slay you afront the filth of humanity. Hmph! You have not known their true strength, however." Ala-Kurai said in a commanding yet very feminine voice. "Yes, my master. I swear I shall slay these pests in your honor." Anobon said honestly. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ We eventually slayed all of the demonic creatures, and the cabin opened. As soon as we walked out, Anobon jumped down from the sky. Anobon looked at us, thrilled to see our forms again. Granted, he was lesser this time. "HA! You honetly thought you slayed me!? Of fuckin' course not. You're simply not bright, huh? No, you've underestimated me far to much now. But I digress......You surely are going to the Peak, no? Well, how about I help you...How about...I DROP KICK YOU TO THE TOP OF THE MOUNTAINS!?" Anobon said with glee. "How do you still live!?" I angrily shouted. "Hmph! My master....She still lives...My true master, who is only a sister to Fatalithe.....I serve under the Alatreon Revolt now....And by effect....Ala-Kurai. Wing of Darkness." Anobon said, letting to admittedfly beautiful wings sprout from his back. He walked slowly around, tainting us with the long dragonic and feathered wings. He caressed the long feathered tips bbefore turning on us again, bloodlust in his dark eyes. "I've been waiting on you fools for three days! Com'on! I wanted more. Don't make me throw a tantrum.." Anobon said, teleporting behind Nina. "And have to kill this poor little girl....." Anobon said with glee. "Aw HELL No!" Chishiki said. As Chishiki jumped towards him, Anobon teleported bth of them to a cliff above us. He let Nina lean towards us, to a most certain bloody death, impaled by massive spires. Anobon licked his blade of blood; Nina's blood. He had slasdhed both of her legs, leaving small but long bloody scars that spelt the words "アビスサクリファイス". Abyss Sacrifice. She was visibly crying and struggling, to no avail. She fell to her knees as Anobon cruelly dragged her backwards. He then launched her off the platform, screaming and crying. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chishiki said, jumping forward. Anobon remained on the cliff, laughing like a psychopath. Chishiki rushed at her, jumping up in a flip and catching Nina. He landed on his backside, in pain, but Nina was safe. Anobon stood and licked his blade again. He cakled madly. He jumped down again, but not before sending his blade through Chishiki's arm, nearly severing it, right through the Chakra and light Helioroth-Fatalis Light Abyss Armor. Chishiki cried out and dropped Nina, her hard helm tarnishing as it slammed on a stone. She was visibly crying, and couldn't get up. Chishiki took off his gaunlet and a part of his sloeeve, and placed it like a bandage over the wound. He then patted and carressed Nina, worrying vehemently about her condition. He placed a small towel on her wounds, dripping with some sort of liquid. "We set out immedately." I said, looking at the bloodshed. "How!? In Nina's condition!?" Chishiki said in disbelief. "I said, We set out immediately. Now go. Nina must heal on the journey or risk another wound; it's your choice, and either way it is your hide, not mine. But I'll help you with her, if you would like." I said in a commanding voice. "Okay..." He replied. I poured a smalll amount of my specialized healing mixture, hastening the healing of the multiple stab and bruise wounds. We turned, hauled everyone up to attention, and me and Jonathan began walking up the path, again as a Barroth to hasten to walk. TO BE CONTINUED IN......Moga Liberty Chronicles 15:The Peak Category:Fan Fiction